godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanon Daiba
Kanon Daiba is a character in God Eater Burst and God Eater 2, she was first appeared as a generic sub character in God Eater. A member of the 2nd Unit. In God Eater 2, the defense unit has been disbanded and she is now part of Haruomi's 4th Unit as the sole other member. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Kanon Daiba (19) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2070. A Gods Eater with the 2nd Unit. Although she is highly compatible with the bias factor, she is often guilty of friendly fire during drills. God Arc: Blast (older model/long-distance) Kanon Daiba: 2 (19) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2070. A Gods Eater in the 2nd Unit. She has the highest misfire-rate in all of Fenrir. Because of this, many Gods Eaters refuse to go on mission with her, but a certain group has found an attraction to her fighting style and selects her as their teammate, which gives her a high sortie rate. God Arc: Blast (older model/long-distance) ''God Eater 2'' Personality Kanon is well-known for her split personality. She is normally kind, friendly, and slightly clumsy but turns into a sadist during battle and shoots her Radial/Mortar Bomb bullets regardless if she hits an ally or not. She has the highest misfire rate of the entire Fenrir Far East Branch as a result. Appearance ''Original'' Kanon is a serious-looking young girl with messy blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a dark green Fenrir formal uniform, black knit cap, black mini shorts, black thigh highs and green laced boots. ''Burst'' Kanon is a young girl with a pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a black sleeveless shirt under her green dress with 2 pockets, a black gloves to her left hand with 2 wrist bands, a black leggings and white boots with belts. In God Eater 2, Kanon's appearance is almost identical to her Burst appearance with a few changes. Her hair is now longer and is worn with a ponytail. She wears black thigh highs and a new whitish boots. Her dress is now a skirt and is similar to an apron except with zips. Character Relationships *Kotomi Daiba - Her younger sister who appeared only in God Eater Mobile. *Her mother mentioned in an accidental e-mail to the Protagonist. Trivia *It is possible to play as the original Kanon design from God Eater via Character Creation. *Contrary to rumors, Kanon does not possess the "God of Rare Drops" skill. *Her original Japanese name is spelled "Canon". This was probably changed to prevent association with a camera company of the same name. *Kanon uses a similar blast cannon from her Burst one. She also has her own unique God Arc in God Eater 2 that is similar to her Burst counterpart. This change was made perhaps to indicate that "no one is a minor character" idea stated by the Project GE Team. *In God Eater 2, a certain one of her Character Episode's must be completed before she can use Oracle Reserve. See Also *Kanon Daiba/Character Episode *Kanon Daiba/Advanced Information *Kanon Daiba/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:God Eater series